hieloyfuegofandomcom-20200216-history
Sandor Clegane
Sandor Clegane fue el hermano menor de Ser Gregor Clegane. Apodado el Perro en parte por el emblema de su familia y en parte por su naturaleza salvaje e incuestionable obediencia a sus amos, es considerado uno de los más peligrosos combatientes de Poniente. De niño, Sandor recibió brutales quemaduras faciales cuando su hermano Gregor aplastó su cara en un brasero. Debido a ello, llegó a odiar el fuego, a su hermano y la hipocresía de los caballeros en general. Apariencia y Carácter thumb|260px|Rory McCann como Sandor Clegane ([[Game of Thrones)]] Sandor es descrito como un hombre alto y musculoso. En los libros, el lado derecho de su rostro es normal: de pómulo afilado, ojo gris bajo una espesa ceja, nariz grande y ganchuda y pelo fino y oscuro; mientras que en el lado izquierdo no tiene pelo, de la oreja sólo queda un agujero, la carne en torno al ojo es un amasijo cicatrizado y se ve un trozo del hueso de la mandíbula.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 29, Sansa. Regularmente va equipado con una armadura y un yelmo con forma de perro. Historia La niñez de Sandor parece haber estado eclipsada por la brutalidad y fuerza de su hermano mayor. A la edad de siete años, robó un juguete a su hermano Gregor, cinco años mayor que él; cuando éste lo descubrió, le aplastó la cara contra un brasero,Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 29, Sansa. provocándole horribles quemaduras, que el padre de ambos explicó diciendo que su cama se había incendiado. Hay rumores de una hermana que murió joven en extrañas circunstancias y su padre falleció en un accidente de caza que también fue considerado sospechoso. Sandor se unió a las fuerzas Lannister el mismo día que Gregor heredó los derechos sobre su Casa.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 30, Eddard. Estableció haber matado un hombre a la edad de doce años,Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 7, Arya. presumiblemente durante la Rebelión de Robert. Eventos Recientes Juego de Tronos thumb|260px|Sandor contra la Montaña en el Torneo de la Mano by Tomasz Jedruszek©thumb|260px|Ser Loras Tyrell le da la victoria al Perro en el Torneo de la Mano ([[Game of Thrones)]] Es el Escudo Juramentado de Joffrey Baratheon. En el camino de Invernalia a Desembarco del Rey, Sandor se gana la enemistad de Arya Stark, cumpliendo la orden de asesinar a su amigo Mycah, el hijo de un carnicero, de quien se cree ha hecho daño al príncipe Joffrey.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 16, Eddard. La primera noche del Torneo de la Mano, después del festín, un Sandor muy borracho se sincera ante Sansa Stark. Enojado porque ella no puede mirarle a los ojos debido a su desfiguración, Sandor se burla de ella por sus finos modales, llamándola "Pajarito". Participando en el torneo de la Mano, se enfrenta a su hermano Gregor y evita que este mate a Ser Loras Tyrell. Loras en agradecimiento por salvarle la vida, lo nombra campeón.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 29, Sansa. Cuando Eddard Stark intenta tomar bajo guardia a Cersei Lannister y sus hijos ilegítimos y es tracionado, Sandor participa en la masacre generalizada y se enfrenta a algunos de los hombres norteños de Ned, matando personalmente a Cayn.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 49, Eddard. Después de que Ser Barristan Selmy es destituido de la Guardia Real, Sandor es nombrado nuevo hermano juramentado para cubrir la vacante, a pesar de que se niega ser ungido caballero. Se le asigna a menudo vigilar a Sansa. Choque de Reyes thumb|260px|El Perro rescata a Sansa en la revuelta de la capital by Mathia Arkoniel© thumb|260px|Despedida de Sandor y Sansa by Enife© Sandor está presente en el Torneo del día del nombre del rey Joffrey, como guardaespaldas del rey. Se muestra desdeñoso respecto a los competidores, a los que califica califica de mosquitos, asegurando que sería una pérdida de tiempo para competir él mismo, y que incluso Joffrey golpearlos.Choque de Reyes, Capítulo 2, Sansa. Al volver del Bosque de Dioses después de reunirse con Dontos Hollard por primera vez, Sansa Stark se encuentra con un borracho Sandor. Él la ve como un "bobo pajarito que canta todas las canciones que le enseñan". Le pide a Sansa que cante "alguna canción de caballeros y doncellas", y se burla de su admiración por los respetados caballeros idealizados de Sansa. Sansa se asusta con Sandor durante este encuentro, pero es llevada ilesa de vuelta a la Fortaleza Roja.Choque de Reyes, Capítulo 18, Sansa. Después de la Batalla de Cruce de Bueyes, Sandor trae a Sansa ante el rey Joffrey. Ella protesta sobre no tener nada que ver en las traiciones de su hermano, a lo que Clegane responde: "Ellos os entrenaron bien, pajarito." Joffrey ordena que los tres Guardia Reales la golpeen, pero Sandor se niega a obedecer. Cuanto Tyrion Lannister interviene para cesar las humillaciones del rey, Sandor se quita la capa para cubrir a Sansa.Choque de Reyes, Capítulo 32, Sansa. Durante los disturbios de Desembarco del Rey, Sandor llega para ayudar a Sansa cuando la chica estaba a punto de ser arrastrada por la multitud enfurecida, salvándola de una posible violación y asesinato.Choque de Reyes, Capítulo 41, Tyrion. En la Batalla del Aguasnegras, tras varias salidas de la ciudad y pelear heroicamente, se insubordina y deserta,Choque de Reyes, Capítulo 59, Tyrion. aterrado por el fuego valyrio que Tyrion Lannister utilizó para repeler las fuerzas de Stannis Baratheon. Antes de huir, Sandor espera a Sansa Stark en sus aposentos y borracho. Se ofrece a sacar a Sansa de la capital, pero en su lugar se conforma con que Sansa le cante una canción.Choque de Reyes, Capítulo 62, Sansa. Tormenta de Espadas thumb|260px|Sandor Clegane contra Beric Dondarrion by Michael Komarck, FFG© thumb|260px|Arya raptada por el Perro ([[Game of Thrones)]]thumb|260px|Arya abandona al Perro by Mike S. Miller©El Cazador Loco captura a Sandor y lo lleva a Septo de Piedra, en las Tierras de los Ríos. El Perro es entregado a la Hermandad sin Estandartes, quienes también tienen a la hermana menor de Sansa, Arya Stark.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 29, Arya. En la Colina Hueca, la Hermandad acusa a Sandor de varias atrocidades cometidas por soldados de los Lannister para ser juzgado, pero en ese momento Arya testifica que el Perro es el asesino de su amigo Mycah. Dado que no hay suficiente evidencia para un juicio en la corte, el líder de la Hermandad, Lord Beric Dondarrion, decreta que se enfrentará contra él en un juicio por combate. Como seguidor de R'hllor, Beric combate con una espada llameante, y el brazo izquierdo de Sandor es alcanzado por las llamas cuando el escudo se incendia. A pesar de su pavor al fuego, Sandor logra derrotar a Beric.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 34, Arya. La Hermandad despoja a Sandor de la mayor parte de sus posesiones, incluyendo los restos de sus ganancias en el Torneo de la Mano, y es liberado, además de permitirle que se lleve su armadura y su caballo. Cuando varios miembros de la Hermandad claman que Sandor debería ser ejecutado, Beric dice que R'hllor debe tener un propósito para el Perro.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 39, Arya. Sandor pronto vuelve a tratar de recuperar su oro por la fuerza, momento en que se topa con Arya y decide raptarla para obtener una recompensa.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 47, Arya.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 50, Arya. Se dirige con Arya hacia Los Gemelos,Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 50, Arya. donde llegan durante la Boda Roja. Allí, Sandor mata a Tytos Frey y Garse Goodbrook.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 51, Catelyn.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 52, Arya. Huye con Arya y se dirige hacia el Valle de Arryn, pensando en pedir un rescate a Lysa Tully, pero no pueden seguir por el camino alto, así que se quedan un tiempo en una aldea al pie de las montañas, de donde los acaban echando.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 65, Arya. Tras esto, Sandor decide llevar a Arya con Ser Brynden Tully, su tío abuelo en Aguasdulces. Buscando refugio en la Posada de la Encrucijada, Sandor y Arya se encuentran con dos de los hombres de Ser Gregor y su escudero, quienes informan sobre el asedio de Aguasdulces por parte de la Casa Frey. Cuando los dos grupos llegan a las manos, Sandor mata a Polliver mientras es arrinconado por Cosquillas, quien termina asesinado por Arya. Durante la pelea, Sandor sufre graves heridas en el muslo, las costillas, el cuello y la cara. Aunque Arya venda sus heridas, se le acaban infectando durante su viaje a Salinas. En conflicto acerca de sus sentimientos después de que Arya retira su nombre de su lista de muertes, se niega a conceder a Sandor el don de la misericordia, a pesar de sus súplicas. De este modo, Arya abandona al Perro bajo un árbol.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 74, Arya. Festín de Cuervos Corren rumores de que se ha unido a la Hermandad sin Estandartes o que ha formado una cuadrilla de bandidos, ha asaltado Salinas, la ha destruido y ha violado a una niña de doce años. Sin embargo, la versión verdadera se conoce cuando el Hermano Mayor de Isla Tranquila le dice a Brienne de Tarth que lo encontró agonizando y trató de curarle, sin éxito. Lo enterró, dejando su yelmo fuera a modo de símbolo mortuorio, pero alguien lo robó.Festín de Cuervos, Capítulo 31, Brienne. Más tarde, se sabe que entre los que arrasan Salinas hay un hombre que usa su yelmo resultando ser Rorge quien lo había robado de la tumba. Familia Citas :"¿Para qué crees que es un caballero, muchacha? ¿Crees que todo es recibir favores de las damas y quedar bien vestidos con oro? Los caballeros son para matar" Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 29, Sansa. :"Dime, pajarito, ¿qué clase de dioses hacen a un monstruo como el Gnomo, o a una retrasada como la hija de Lady Tanda? Si hay dioses, hicieron a las ovejas para que los lobos pudieran comer carne, y también hicieron a los débiles para que los fuertes jugaran con ellos. —Los verdaderos caballeros protegen a los débiles. —No hay verdaderos caballeros —soltó el Perro con un bufido—, igual que no hay dioses. Si no puedes protegerte a ti misma, muérete y aparta del camino de los que sí pueden. Este mundo lo rige el acero afilado y los brazos fuertes, no creas a quien te diga lo contrario." - Sandor Clegane a Sansa Stark :"Tan bonita, y tan mala mentirosa. Los perros olfatean las mentiras. Mira a tu alrededor: todo este sitio está lleno de mentirosos, y todos son mejores que tú." - Sandor Clegane a Sansa Stark :“Un caballero es una espada a caballo. Lo demás, los juramentos, los ungüentos sagrados y las prendas de las damas no son más que cintas de seda en torno a una espada. Puede que la espada quedé mas bonita con los colgajos, pero mata exactamente igual. Pues por mí os podeis meter por el culo las cintas y las espadas. Soy igual que vosotros. La única diferencia es que yo no miento acerca de lo que soy. Así que matadme si queréis, pero no me llaméis asesino mientras os quédáis ahí y os decis unos a otros que vuestra mierda no huele.” Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 34, Arya. Galería The_Hound_by_Joshua_Cairós,_Fantasy_Flight_Games©.jpg|Joshua Cairós, FFG© Sandor Clegane by Joshua Cairós, Fantasy Flight Games©.jpg|Joshua Cairós, FFG© The_Hound_by_Magali_Villeneuve,_Fantasy_Flight_Games©.jpg|Magali Villeneuve, FFG© Sandor Clegane by Jonathan Standing, Fantasy Flight Games©.jpg|Jonathan Standing, FFG© El Perro.jpg|Amoka© Beric Dondarrion vs Sandor Clegane by Amoka©.jpg|Amoka Beric_vs_The_Hound_by_Joel_Holtzman©.jpg|Joel Holtzman© Sandor Clegane by The Mico©.jpg|The Mico© The_Hound_by_Mathia_Arkoniel©.jpg|Mathia Arkoniel© Sandor and stranger by Giliberti.jpg|M. L. Giliberti© The Hound by ~acazigot©.jpg|~acazigot© Sandor_Clegane_by_Duhita_Das©.jpeg|Duhita Das© Sandor Clegane by Anja Dalisa©.jpg|Anja Dalisa© Sandor Clegane by Joe Harty©.jpg|Joe Harty© The_Hound_by_Eva_Maria_Toker©.png|Eva Maria Toker© Sandor_by_M.Luisa_Giliberti©.jpg|M.Luisa Giliberti© The Hound by Antonio José Manzanedo©.jpg|Antonio José Manzanedo© The Hound by Kevin Catalan©.jpg|Kevin Catalan© Sansa_and_Sandor_by_Mike_S._Miller©.jpg|Mike S. Miller© Unlikely Allies by Joel Holtzman©.jpg|Joel Holtzman© Sandor Clegane by Naomi©.jpg|Naomi© Referencias Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Poniente Categoría:Personajes de las Tierras del Oeste Categoría:Personajes en Canción de Hielo y Fuego Categoría:Miembros de la Guardia Real